


In Which Tony Stark Owes Steve A Favour (Or Maybe It's The Other Way Round..)

by rainbow_nerds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Steve is Awkward, everything is cute and nothing hurts, i made a cute!, like a coffee shop AU but with pizza, pizza shop au, probably won't break anyone's heart which is weird for me, tony is an asshole but we love him, wow so original, yay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/pseuds/rainbow_nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of my November Oneshots!</p><p>Tony asks Steve to watch his Pizza shop for an hour.<br/>Steve gets more out of the bargain than he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Tony Stark Owes Steve A Favour (Or Maybe It's The Other Way Round..)

“Steve! You are probably my favourite human right now. Okay probably second favourite, but you are definitely up there.”

  
“What do you want Tony?” Steve had only just walked into Tony’s pizza restaurant, when he was assaulted by his friend waving him frantically over to the counter.

“What makes you think I want something? Can’t a guy just let his best friend in the whole world know how much he-” Steve silenced him with a look, and repeated his question.

“Okay. Fine. I need you to watch the shop, okay? I’ll be back in like thirty minutes. Pepper just got a –“

“Okay I’m gonna stop you there. I’ll do it as long as I never need to hear the end of that sentence.”

Tony’s cheeky grin spread wider, as he immediately took off his apron and went for the door.

“Better make that an hour!” He yelled, the door slamming behind him as he checked a message on his phone. Steve was left standing in the middle of the pizza shop, Tony’s apron thrust into his hands and none of Tony’s employees around to tell him where to start. Excellent. Just perfect. The things Steve did for his friends…

 

He moved in behind the counter and started getting used to where everything was. He had worked in the Stark Pizzeria before, but that was years ago, and he had only been a waiter. Now he was, apparently, acting as manager for an hour. Tony owed him big time for this. It was a busy restaurant, and by the end of the hour, Steve was really getting the hang of things. There was no sign of Tony.

Two hours, three hours passed, and soon it was time to close the restaurant. Not only had Steve worked for four hours, but he realised quickly that Tony had not actually given him the keys to lock up. Sighing, he announced that the kitchen was closed, and changed the sign on the door to read the same. He figured he’d let the last of the customers and staff leave, and then wait it out for Tony to return and lock up. Thank god he brought a book.

 

After a while, there was only one customer left. A man who had been sitting in the corner for at least two hours, and who Steve had steadfastly avoided looking at for too long since he had arrived and placed his order. Steve busied himself behind the counter, not being able to avoid glancing up every few minutes, now that there were no other distractions. He was stunning. His hair was pulled into a knot on top of his head, but some strands had escaped and hung around his face. He had a book on the table, and was reading it as he ate. Steve didn’t understand how he could still be eating, cold as the food must have been, but he seemed to be almost finished, his left hand moving awkwardly to turn the pages of the book as he ate with his right.

Suddenly, the man seemed to start, and realise that he was alone in the dining area. He looked up before Steve could avert his eyes, and the two met. God, his eyes were stunning, but Steve coughed awkwardly and looked down. He couldn’t stop the thought that he might like to spend his life into those eyes, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. When he looked back up, the man also had his eyes averted.

“I’m sorry I- You probably wanted to close up, I should-” The man was busying himself gathering his stuff, and in his haste, knocked the book off the table. Steve rushed over without thinking, and picked it up.

“It’s fine, you can- I have to wait for Tony- The owner – Before I can actually lock up, so... Take your time.” He felt ridiculous, and tried to tell himself that he just didn’t want to be left alone for god knows how long it would take for Tony to return, but really, he couldn’t face the thought of this man leaving. Honestly, how ridiculous was that? He didn’t even know the guy’s name, for Christ’s sake and-

“Bucky.” Steve blinked and saw that the man had taken the book and extended his hand to Steve.

“..What?”

“Bucky. I’m Bucky” His hand was still hovering there for Steve to shake.

“Oh. Oh! Steve. Nice to meet you, Bucky.” Finally, Steve’s brain managed to communicate with his limbs, and he raised his hand to shake Bucky’s. There was an awkward silence, wherein they just stood there, neither quite knowing what to say, when Steve recognised the cover of the book the man- Bucky, he corrected himself- had been reading. It was the same one Steve had stowed behind the counter when he first took over from Tony.

“Good book!” He said, almost too loudly, seeing as there was nobody else there. “I’m actually reading it myself. What do you think of it?” Bucky smiled, as he began to discuss the book, and Steve barely registered what he was saying, because that smile could probably power the entire city of New York without trouble.

God, He was fucked.

Bucky’s half-eaten pizza lay forgotten as Steve sat down opposite him, and the two discussed the book for a while before their conversation changed to other topics. Steve was amazed at how much they had in common. They had even grown up in the same neighbourhood, which had amazed Bucky.

“I swear to god, I thought I knew all the kids back home! You gotta be messing with me right?” This was when Steve explained that he had been very sick as a child, and as a result didn’t really get to play with other children on the street, or even go to school.

“Pity, I get the feeling we could’a been friends.”

“Better late than never?” and Steve regretted those words as soon as he said them, because Bucky Bucky fell silent almost immediately. Bucky repeated his words in a soft voice, and the silence in the room was overwhelming.

Steve was just looking at Bucky, unsure of what exactly had been in his words to cause this reaction, but before he could work up the courage to ask, Bucky had leaned over the table and kissed him full on the mouth, and his brain short-circuited. He was frozen, his body forgot how to move and soon Bucky pulled away. There was silence.

“I’m sorry, I- I thought- I’ll just…” Bucky was already standing and about to turn away when Steve regained control of his body and voice.

“Wait!” He shouted, and then he was in front of Bucky and they were kissing, and his hands were in the taller man’s hair, pulling even more strands out of their bun and they were kissing and he had never felt so alive and they were kissing and-

“What the hell, man?!” Steve pulled away from Bucky to see Tony standing just inside the door. “It’s like two hours passed closing and you’re standing in my kitchen making out? I did not pay you to go making out with strangers in my restaurant!”

“One, you never gave me the keys to lock up. Two, you didn’t pay me at all.” Steve’s face was bright red as he spoke, and he acknowledged that at least most of that was due to the way Bucky was looking at him, and the fact that neither of them had moved their hands from the other.

Tony was smirking slightly, and oh god that was never a good sign.

“Seems to me like you got something out of the deal” And Steve knew then that Tony would never let him live this down.

He never did. But Steve didn’t care. He had Bucky, and it was better late than never.


End file.
